


Kiss him

by TheAverageOne11



Series: Thiam Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tagging, M/M, Pain Taking, Thiam Week, fears, thiam week 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAverageOne11/pseuds/TheAverageOne11
Summary: An AU where Theo and Liam end up fighting the Anuk-ite in the hospital instead of Scott.Made for the Thiam week 2017 Day 1 prompt - Hurt/Comfort





	Kiss him

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so if you see any errors I'm sorry! Feel free to point them out in the comments and I will fix them.  
> Although, generally I think it's quite clean.  
> If you are interested in participating in Thiam week, here's a link to the prompts!  
> http://thiamweek2k17.tumblr.com/post/165668000466/thiam-week-prompts

Theo was rather surprised when he received a phone call from Scott. But he knew what to expect even before he answered it. It's not like they were interested in catching up with each other once in awhile. If Scott's calling, he must need something from him. Again. Just to treat him like he doesn't exist afterwards. If Theo was being honest, it was getting quite old. If Scott and his pack were asking him for help the least they could do is treat him like a human being, not leave him vulnerable to hunters by making him sleep by himself in his truck and constantly reminding him how ~~they don't trust him~~. Not that he expected them to forgive him anytime soon. Then again, why would they. He deserves to die for what he's done. Theo knew he shouldn't still be in this town. No one wants him around, there are hunters everywhere and something is always happening. He'd be long gone if it wasn't for a certain annoying beta with anger issues. Liam broke him out of hell and reminded Theo what it felt like to care about someone. Theo wasn't sure when it started, but he cares about the beta, especially now when he's about to take charge and Scott probably won't be around to protect him. He sighed and clicked _Accept_ on the call and put it on speaker so he could drive easier. He was immediately met with Stiles' voice warning Scott not to trust Theo in the background. He smirked, Stiles was back and his usual self. Scott seemed to ignore Stiles' advice however.

''Theo, I need you go to Beacon Hills memorial. The Anuk-ite is there, and we need you to buy us as much time for us as possible. Monroe has surrounded the animal clinic, we won't be able to get through easily, and by the time we get there it might already be too late.'' Scott said, he was clearly very distressed. He could practically smell it and they were talking through a phone. Still, Theo didn't like the phrasing of that. What was he? Target practice for the Anuk-ite until they get there? Why did they even need time?

''No offense Scott, but if this thing was so powerful it needed to be imprisoned by the Wild Hunt to stop it I doubt I'm much of a match for it. I can buy you 30 seconds at most. and I'd rather not throw my life away for nothing. Besides, why do you need time? Let it stay in the hospital, it got invaded by hunters didn't it, let them fight each other.'' There was a moment of silence, Theo felt like he made a point.

''Liam's there. Gerard trapped him in the hospital, I don't think we'll make it in time. Please, he needs your help. The hunters and the Anuk-ite is too much for him.'' Theo felt his heart clench. Why was it always Liam. How come only his name could convince him to go to a clearly suicidal mission. He wanted to say no, the old him would have definetely said no. He wanted to get as far away from this crazy town as possible. But he couldn't. _Liam_. Liam was in trouble. The entire pack was.

''Fine. I will go.'' He said with a sigh. Theo thought he imagined it, but he could have sworn he heard Scott smiling over the phone.

''Thank you!'' That time, Scott's voice was calmer, as if he promised Liam would make it out of there for sure. 

''Is there anything I should know about the Anuk-ite? Maybe some way to defeat it or at least buy more time.''

''Once it targets you, it will take the form of your fears, and it will try to get you to open your eyes. Listen Theo, you mustn't open your eyes, no matter who it sounds like. As soon as you hear a voice and start feeling fear, close your eyes right away! If you look at the Anuk-ite just once in the eyes, it will turn you to stone.''

''Well that's great to hear. Anything else?''

''Yeah... I don't need to tell you to protect Liam... but... watch yourself too.'' Theo was glad Scott wasn't here to see the shocking look on his face after he had said that. Maybe he had been wrong about them, maybe they hadn't just been using him. They want him to survive too. _I don't need to tell you to protect Liam._ 'What did he mean?' Either way, that wasn't important right now. Theo ended the call and started driving to the hospital at a fast pace. Over the speed limits in fact, luckily the sheriff's department had  bigger issues that night. Also fortunately for Theo he wasn't that far away from it. He might actually be able to save him. 'Come on Liam, hang in there.'

 

 

At Beacon Hills Memorial, things were going very bad for Liam. Everyone in the hospital except him were turned to stone. Including the hunters, the employees, Mason, Corey and even Melissa. Liam felt like he failed them, like he wasn't strong enough. How he helplessly watched them get turned to stone. Now he was alone at the hospital roof, masking his scent and hoping the Anuk-ite had forgotten about him. But it didn't. He felt his anger getting worse, the Anuk-ite was definitely still at the hospital. And it was getting closer. Sooner or later, it was gonna find him. But this time, he didn't feel only anger. Theo was wrong, in a way Liam knew he was wrong from the start, but he understood what he was trying to say so he brushed it off. Liam was scared, literally scared this time and so many other emotions he didn't even know what he was feeling. He tried to concentrate but his thoughts failed him. _What would Scott think? What would everyone think? I failed all of them... I'm not cut out to be a leader..._ Liam thought he had grown up, but clearly he hasn't. He thought the could take care of himself, that he didn't need people to save him anymore, but he did. He couldn't believe the Anuk-ite brought all of this out of him.

Then, he heard a car parking beside the hospital. At first he thought it was wishful thinking for it to be someone from the pack, but it wasn't. As soon as the person got out of the car he recognized his scent. Actually, no. He knew who it was just by the sound of his breathing. _Theo_.  He wasn't pack, but Liam's heart fluttered when he realized Theo was coming. He wasn't surprised at this point, for whatever reason Theo has wanted to help him lately. Maybe it's some sort of evil plan he needs Liam for, or at least, that's what he thought at first. But the way Theo smiled around him seemed so genuine. And the old Theo wouldn't be so caring as the current one. Granted, he's not winning a Nobel Peace Prize, but it was comforting to be around him nowadays, even though Liam didn't want to show it. Liam didn't feel scared anymore, just knowing that someone was there, that Theo was there, it made him relax.

''Theo?'' He couldn't yell, it would tell the Anuk-ite exactly where he was. But he didn't need to, he used his regular voice, hoping Theo would hear him.

''Liam?! Are you okay? Where are you?!'' _Relief_. Theo was relieved to hear his voice. He was still alive. He didn't know why, but he cared. This was so different. He never cared about anyone like this before. It scared him. How far would he go to save him?

''I'm on the roof. The Anuk-ite is in there. You have to close your eyes the moment you hea-''

''I know, don't worry. I will be right there, okay? I'm coming.''

 

Theo walked into the hospital. As soon as he entered he felt it. _Fear_. 'So this is what the Anuk-ite is capable of.' He thought. He walked a bit further in, his face horrified at the sight of all of those statues. It was like some sort of museum. It looked like everyone had been turned to stone, even the Anuk-ite's allies, the hunters. His face saddened when he saw Mason and Corey turned to stone, holding each other's hands. 'Poor kids never stood a chance'. So far so good. No sign of the Anuk-ite or the hunters. As Theo was walking towards the elevator he heard the sound of someone punching metal. it came from the morgue. He knew this wasn't the smartest idea, but he decided to go in. Maybe some idiot tried to hide themselves in the morgue and got stuck. He entered the room and came to regret it almost instantly. The banging on the metal drawers multiplied from 1 to 100 it felt like. Everywhere around him he was met with the sound of fist hitting metal, as if everyone in the morgue was trying to break free. Quickly, the noise became too much and he had to cover his ears. Not that it helped much. He tried to move but he was frozen in place. Like someone was holding his legs down. But no one was, his legs were shaking, and he just couldn't move them. _Fear_.

''Theoo....''  He heard a familiar female voice call his name. He knew it was Tara, but he couldn't move, he couldn't react. It was as if he was in another one of his bad dreams. The bangs got louder and louder, and so did Tara's voice. As if she was getting closer. It became too much and he somehow managed to force his legs to run out the door. He held back a roar, the last thing he wanted to do was attract Liam's attention and lure him down there. But it wasn't over. Even though he escaped the morgue and the loud bangs had stopped,  Tara's voice was still calling him. ''Theoo... Why did you do this to me? I loved you. You were my little brother...'' Theo got a really bad feeling in his gut and he shut his eyes closed. He realized this is what Scott had warned him about.

''I'm sorry'' He whispered, his eyes shedding tears. One thing he regretted probably above all, was what he did to Tara. His sister had always been there for him, and he abandoned her. Betrayed her. And for nothing at that. All Theo did was become a lapdog experiment by a bunch of maniacs with masks. He wasn't even a real werewolf. Scott could bite him right now and everything he did would have been for nothing. _Nothing_. That word echoed in his head for some reason.

''That's right... _nothing_... You wasted 10 years of your life Theo... and you've gotten nowhere. Achieved _nothing_. That's what your entire life is, nothing. A _Failure_. Meaningless. YOU TOOK MY HEART AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO?!'' Tara yelled in that last sentence. He felt a gust of wind go past him as she yelled. Theo was so startled, he almost opened his eyes instantly. Theo never expected this to be so difficult. He thought it would be easy to keep his eyes closed, but he can't. He needs to see what he's hearing. He needs information. He's barely keeping his eyes closed now and it only just begun.

''Look at me Theo! Open your eyes! Look at what you did to me!'' She said and Theo felt a punch on his chest, over his heart. It was weak, physical combat definitely wasn't the Anuk-Ite's strong suit. But if he opens his eyes just once he's a goner and he can't fight with his eyes closed. Suddenly, as if Tara wasn't bad enough, he heard familiar vibrations coming from the other side. Familiar clinking noises as they got closer. 'No... Not them' Theo thought.

'' _Failure_... Theo... Raeken... _Failure_...'' The Surgeon kept repeating these words. Each time it made Theo more annoyed.

''I'm not a failure!'' Theo growls. But the Dread Doctors didn't seem to listen as the Surgeon struck him with his cane and Theo fell down.

''Theo... Raeken... Failure...'' They repeated again. Theo's entire body was shaking. His eyes were hurting from the amount of force he was using to keep them shut. He didn't know how much longer he could last.

''I'm not a failure...'' This time he mumbled under his breath, as if trying to convince himself. He tried to pull himself together though, and as he was getting up, he heard another voice and it almost caused him to open his eyes instantly.

''Theo..." Liam grunted. He sounded extremely wounded. He smelled like blood too. It's a miracle Theo didn't open his eyes immediately. ''Why didn't you save me... You said you'd come for me... I was waiting...'' That gave it away. It wasn't Liam.

''You're not Liam...'' Theo knew it wasn't him. He wasn't an idiot. But he still wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to look at Liam and his sister. Possibly for the last time. He was getting stressed. His eyes felt like they were burning and his brain needed more information about his surroundings.

''Theo... Please look at me, I'm dying...'' Liam said again, this time he was sobbing. Theo was over the edge... He needed to open his eyes. He couldn't take this anymore.

''Don't do it Theo...Don't look. Let him die alone and worthless.'' Tara's voice interrupted. Theo couldn't keep his eyes closed anymore. He felt his eyelids were about to open when he heard a chime as the elevator came down.

''Theo don't open your eyes! That's not me! It's the Anuk-ite!'' The beta shouted urgently. Theo instinctively held his eyes closed. Not that he discovered something new, but the real Liam being there gave him enough comfort to keep his eyes closed a little while longer. But that still didn't take care of the problem, the Anuk-ite was still there and Liam is just as vulnerable as Theo is. Theo heard Liam running towards him and the Anuk-Ite and it sounded like he managed to land a good kick in.  Then, in a rather unexpected gesture, he felt warmth spread to his skin as Liam grabbed his right hand. It came as a shock but Theo liked it. But at the same time, couldn't admit it, that would mean making himself vulnerable to somebody. He didn't want somebody to make him feel weaker. It was too late for that though, if something ever happened to Liam, he'd fall to pieces.

''What are you doing, idiot?'' Theo asked disapprovingly. Trying to cover his emotions as much as possible.

''We can't see and none of us are that good at blind fighting, This way I know where you are and that you're the real Theo. Trust me I'm not fond of holding your hand either.'' Liam lied. Of course he wanted to hold his hand. It made him feel so much safer, especially with all the fear and anger he was feeling. Then, a thought came to Liam's head. Was Theo his anchor? 'No... he couldn't be' He thought. Yet how has he been able to calm him down every single time with just his presence? In any other situation Liam would probably get angry at himself or Theo because he felt this way, but today was different. They were fighting the Anuk-ite. This was about surviving. Or at least, that was the excuse Liam came up with in his head. Liam was surprised when he felt Theo's grip tighten as well, it appeared as if Theo bought his excuse about fighting together. But that felt too easy, Liam didn't even try to lie convincingly.

''What now ?'' Theo asked.

''Don't let go and don't open your eyes'' Liam ordered

''Seriously? That's your plan?'' Theo scoffed

''I really don't need your comments right now!''

 

Suddenly, they heard a loud screech. _A Banshee Scream_. It sounded like Lydia, but they couldn't smell her anywhere. Both wolves, without thinking let go of each other and covered their ears. The noise was too loud even for the human ears, with their werewolf hearing it got so much worse. They thought they wouldn't lose each other that quickly, but they were wrong. Somehow while covering their ears, they managed to walk a few feet away from each other. They didn't even realize it. They still knew they were in the same room, but they couldn't pinpoint the other's exact location. It wasn't even fear they were feeling anymore... It was _Terror_. The Anuk-ite was becoming more and more powerful with each passing moment. It's literally feeding off of their fear. They needed to get out of there or defeat it as soon as possible before they start being afraid of each other.

''Liam? You alright?''

''Yeah. I think so. So much for not letting go... Sorry''

''That's okay... Where are you?'' Theo asked, trying to picture exactly where he was. The Anuk-ite took advantage of the situation and before the real Liam could figure out a way to pinpoint his location to Theo, he answered in his place.

''Right in front of you'' Theo, not realizing until it's too late, let his eyelids slip open and he was met with purple eyes starring directly at him. This wasn't the same voice that answered him when he asked if Liam was alright, but it was too late. It startled Theo, and he only had a second to process it but it was enough time for him to realize he was about to be petrified. In his last moment, he looked over in Liam's direction, hoping to see those beautiful blue eyes one last time, but he couldn't. His eyes were still closed. But Theo was glad, maybe, at least, Liam could survive. He bought time, it's in Scott's hands now.

 

''Theo?'' The real Liam called out, but to no avail. He could still hear Theo's heartbeat, but it was faint, way too faint. And that sound a few moments ago was definitely someone being turned to stone. Liam's fear was getting even worse, he was really alone this time. And Theo was... No. _He wasn't dead_. Liam knew there had to be a way to save him. There had to be a way to save his friends.

''I'm not gonna fail everyone, not after all of this'' Liam muttered to himself.

''But you are gonna _fail_.'' A familiar voice chimed in. Liam's heart clenched when he heard the voice. Before he realized it, his claws and fangs were out. _Brett_ ''Just like you failed me, and my sister. Liam... you could have saved us!''

Liam shook his head, trying to calm himself down. No, this wasn't Brett. The Anuk-ite is trying to get him to open his eyes. But the Anuk-ite didn't stop with Brett, it took the form of Mason next.

''That's what you'll keep doing. _Failing_. We needed you Liam, you didn't help us. You were a coward. You're not cut out to be our next alpha.'' Mason added.

''That's no-. I'm not-... You're wrong...'' He whispered.

''What's wrong little beta? Can't handle the truth?'' Theo's voice chimed in. That was too much for Liam.

''SHUT UP!'' It was weird, that almost felt like a natural response to anything Theo had to say. But that wasn't Theo. Liam knew that. But what he said, what Brett and Mason said, it was true. He failed them, all of them. He's not cut out to be a leader.

''Open your eyes Liam. Don't you want to look at us one last time?'' Theo said.

''Come on, Liam. Can't you at least stare the people you've failed in the eye?'' Lori asked.

''Of course not. He's just a weak runt with so many problems he can't even control his anger.'' Brett chimed in. Liam's eyes were in pain. He was forcing them closed. He wasn't gonna last much longer either. It felt like his anger alone was enough for him to open his eyes. Then he felt a punch to his chest, it wasn't that strong, Liam could take it no problem. But then he got hit with a barrage of punches from all sides. He tried to fight back, but the only thing he achieved is waving his hand around.

''Remember when I told you I liked you in 9th grade. and you actually had the nerve to punch me in the face. You could have said you didn't feel that way, but you punched me. Well, it's my turn now. '' As soon as he heard Brett say that he felt a punch land on his right cheek and Liam toppled down. The punches were only getting stronger and stronger, _the Anuk-ite was becoming stronger_ and Liam was just letting it happen. He couldn't do it anymore, he wasn't gonna stand there and let himself get pushed around while the Anuk-ite became a bigger threat to his friends. He remembered something Scott told him once, everyone fails, and they grow up from those failures and they start succeeding. Liam was done failing, he was done being a burden to everyone around him. Too many people got turned to stone on his behalf already. Liam got up and he extended his claws. He would be lying if he said he wasn't hesitant, but he did it anyway. He raised his claws up, trying to impale his eyes. But he couldn't, he stopped mid-way. _Fear._ The Anuk-ite was trying to stop him. But Liam wasn't going to give him more time to find ways to get into his head. He remembered what Theo told him. _'That's why you get angry when you're afraid'_

''Stay afraid... Stay afraid... Stay afraid...'' Liam chanted to himself. it worked, he got _angrier_. Liam pulls his hands back a little bit and then forcefully jabs them into his eyes. He was screaming at the top of his lungs. The pain was surreal and Liam wasn't sure if he was ever gonna be able to see again, but it didn't matter right now. He descended his bloodied claws and he had done it, darkness all around him. He was blind.

''You can't turn me to stone anymore'' Liam sassed.

''Impressive. You have courage beta, but it's all for naught. You still can't fight me while you're blind. And I can.'' The Anuk-ite replied in Brett's voice.

''Oh...Maybe I should have thought this through.'' Was all Liam said before he started getting punched by the Anuk-ite.

''Poor little beta, if you were an alpha you might have actually stood a chance.'' Liam tried fighting. But he couldn't. He tried using his other senses, but he wasn't trained at that like Deucalion. It would take days of practice. He managed to land a few good hits in, but it wasn't nearly enough to take the Anuk-ite down. Liam wasn't sure if it even had any weaknesses at that point. But he wasn't going to give up. He promised himself he wouldn't fail this time. He was going to get over his fear and save his friends. He was gonna be a true leader, like Scott. Then he felt it, as if he could see the punch coming towards his stomach. He grabbed its arm and threw the Anuk-ite against the wall.  Liam growled, ready to come at it again when he heard a roar coming from the other end of the hallway. it was Scott and Stiles was running towards him.

''Hey, Medusa! You wanted the power of a shapeshifter, you got it!'' Stiles yelled, throwing a jar of mountain ash on the ground. When the jar broke, the mountain ash surrounded the Anuk-ite and it quickly petrified it. Liam wasn't sure what happened, but it sounded like the Anuk-ite was defeated. But it almost felt too easy, did that really just happen?

''Liam! Oh my god!'' He heard Scott yell out. He also heard the sound of stone breaking and a heartbeat reemerging. It must've been Theo. Liam couldn't help but smile, Theo wasn't dead and neither were Mason and Corey.

 

 

It felt weird for Theo when he came back. Not as weird as coming back from hell, but pretty freaky. it took him awhile to remember everything that happened before. _Liam._ Liam was in trouble. He looked in Stiles, Scott and Liam's direction and his heart skipped a beat when he smelled blood.

''Liam!''  Theo yelled and ran towards them. When he saw what happened to Liam's eyes his(his sister's) heart clenched. This was all Theo's fault. If he stayed with Liam, it never would have happened. 'I really am a _failure_ after all...' He thought. Scott and Stiles only glanced at him before returning their attention to Liam. 'He actually jabbed his eyes so he didn't get turned to stone.' Theo was impressed at Liam's courage and quick thinking. Theo never even thought of that possibility. But his eyes probably wouldn't heal. He knelt down beside him and turned around when he heard a lot of footsteps approaching. Lydia, Jackson, Malia, Ethan, Melissa, Corey, Mason and Derek were all approaching. It was like a big pack reunion. They were probably making sure the hunters wouldn't try anything after the Anuk-ite was defeated. Theo heard Mason gasp as soon as he laid eyes on Liam. Everyone seemed to feel sad for the beta and then it hit Theo.

''They're not healing... Why are they not healing?'' Theo realized and asked, looking around everyone behind him, hoping someone had a quick solution or something. But no one seemed to know what was wrong.

''Scott if your beta's eyes stay like this much longer the damage is gonna be permanent!'' Derek announced.

''Liam, concentrate!'' Scott ordered.

''I'm tryi- I'm trying.. I- I can't. I can't do it'' Liam stuttered. He was panicking.

''Hey, hey! Liam! You have to focus!'' Theo begged, and before he could register his movements, he grabbed his hand in his. By the time he realized he'd done it, he didn't want to let go, ignoring the stutter of a couple of heartbeats in the room when he did that.

Lydia looked at them knowingly as she grabbed Stiles' hand and looked at him for a moment. Both of them nodded. It was similar to what happened to Stiles, and it may have a similar solution.

''Theo. Kiss him.'' Lydia ordered. Theo turned around and looked at her as if she told him to bring someone back to life. Mason and Malia both looked at Lydia with their eyes widened, not understanding why Theo specifically. Liam's heart fluttered and his cheeks blushed, but he didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. And even if he wanted to he was in too much panic to form proper words. Stiles didn't seem to like the idea either, but him and Lydia knew something. Or so it seemed.

''You're kidding right?'' Theo asked in his typical smirk. Trying to cover up his emotions. But it didn't seem to work this time.

''That depends. Do you want him to stay blind for the rest of his life?'' Lydia replied and for the first time, Theo didn't try to cover himself up anymore. He cared about Liam, and he most definitely didn't want him to stay blind for the rest of his life, He had been obsessed with suppressing his emotions, not wanting to open up to anyone, to make himself feel vulnerable. But maybe some people are worth opening up for. Even a little bit. Maybe he was gonna regret it after, maybe he wasn't. it didn't matter anymore. He needed to see those blue pearls again.

He turned to Liam, and he cupped his neck with both hands. Theo exhaled, calming his heartbeat before leaning in and gently pressing his lips against Liam's. It felt soft and warm and it gave him a fuzzy feeling in his stomach. He's only kissed Tracy before, and that was only to get her to drop her guard. This was different. It was sweeter. He felt Liam move his lips against his own, one of Liam's hands gripping the back of his shirt while the other landed on Theo's hand over his cheek. Suddenly Theo felt a burning pain at his lips, but Theo didn't want to open them to know what it was. He didn't need to. _He was taking Liam's pain._ He blushed(probably for the first time in a decade) when he heard Mason whispering to Corey.

''He's taking his pain! He's actually taking his pain! He cares about Liam!''

Theo did not let it bother him that people were watching them though. In fact he felt a smile form on his lips. _He was kissing Liam Dunbar.The Idiot he can't stop caring about._ He felt Liam's heartbeat soothe as their lips danced. It felt nice, like something Theo could do forever and never get tired of it. When the pain stopped flowing, he gently pulled away and looked at Liam's eyelids in anticipation. As they opened, he saw some sort of yellow light flash, before the eyeballs started reemerging. After a moment, there were only the beautiful blue orbs looking at him right in the eyes. The beautiful blue eyes he couldn't help but adore. He felt everyone ease up in the room, some laughter spread. _Happiness and Relief._ They had won, and everyone was safe and sound. But it didn't matter to Theo, he was still gazing into Liam's eyes, he almost wanted to laugh because of how redicilous he looked with the dried blood below his eyes, in fact he probably would have if Liam didn't lean in and kiss Theo again. It was much shorter this time, in fact they almost separated instantly, but it was nice, and Theo knew what it meant. He never thought he would be able to read people's emotions by their actions, but he did this time.

''Man... Deucalion would be pissed.'' Ethan commented, about Liam's eyes no doubt. Everyone shifted uncomfortably though. ''Where is he anyway?'' Ethan asked, noticing how everyone tensed up a little bit.

''He.. ugh. He.. well-''

''I got it...'' Ethan said, reading their heartbeats. They didn't need their werewolf senses to figure out he was sad. Jackson smiled weakly at him and put his arm around Ethan's back, who responded by resting his head on Jackson's shoulder.

 

 

Everything seemed to become better afterwards. The scale had tipped and they have some really peaceful times ahead. The war was over, the Anuk-ite was defeated. Monroe is still out there, so of course sooner or later the scale will tip the other way. But it didn't matter, because they had each other. They were a pack. There were some casualties, but a lot less than there could have been. A lot of people knew their secret now, but they aren't afraid of each other anymore. Things were peaceful, and they were going to be peaceful for quite awhile. The entire pack slept together that night.  They all gathered in Scott's house. They cleared out the living room, only having a television, a coffee table and a three couches placed around the television. They set up some double sleeping bags everywhere. They were gonna spend the whole weekend there. It felt right with the war ending and everyone going their separate paths afterwards. As they were originally supposed to. Chris and Melissa slept together, cuddled on one of the couches. Derek had the other one all to himself, unfortunately. Derek had to send Braeden to check on Cora in South America so she wasn't there. The other couch was occupied by Rafael McCall, who seemed to be a little jealous of Chris and Melissa's apparent romance, but he didn't mind it. Everyone else was cuddled together on the sleeping bags with their mates. Malia had spooned Scott, gripping him so tightly Scott can't move an inch. Stiles and Lydia and Mason and Corey were in similar positions. Ethan positioned his head on Jackson's chest, his right hand going over his stomach. Meanwhile it was a little more awkward for Theo and Liam. They were both too stubborn to show their affection first. So they stared at the ceiling for a good half an hour after everyone else had already fallen asleep, waiting for the other to make the first move. And they fell asleep like that, but as some point in their dreams, Theo had pulled Liam closer to him and put his arms around him.

They didn't need to gather up in the living room. If they wanted to, all of them could probably find a bed or a couch to sleep on. But they didn't really want to split apart. The war was over and the Anuk-ite amplifying the fear was gone, but they still felt some fear and unease. Which is to be expected right after a war. But all of them staying together, like that, it made it much easier.

Apparently, The surprise returns hadn't stopped though. They were all a little on edge when they woke up the next morning. So when they heard a car driving towards them they all gathered outside the house. Not wanting to get blindsided by hunters. But it wasn't hunters at all. The scent was familiar, but they couldn't remember where from. The car parked right before them and a blonde teen with a scarf came out. Almost everyone recognized him instantly and a smile formed on their faces.

''Hey Scott! I got your call. I'm ready to kick some hunter ass.'' Isaac announced. Everyone looked at him awkwardly. Theo, Ethan and Jackson tried resisting the urge to laugh, but it didn't work. Isaac stood there, confused. When a realization came to him. ''I missed it, didn't I?'' He asked, and the way Scott nodded while smiling meanwhile everyone started laughing out loud and going to hug him answered his question.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I actually started writing this fic originally to showcase Theo and Liam's individual fears(Since we were robbed of them) but I ended up expanding it to also replace the Scalia scene with Thiam after I watched 6x20. It felt like a nice edition to it. Originally both Liam and Theo were meant to be turned to stone( in a similar way to Mason and Corey ;P) but ultimately I'm really glad I did this.  
> P.S Did anyone notice how both Theo and Liam's fears had ''failure'' in them? ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> I'm actually pretty happy about how this came together even though it's pretty bad


End file.
